


Mundane and Everyday

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [490]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: mundane





	Mundane and Everyday

John knew he was never, ever, going to live this down.  “So you forgot to do the postal, huh?” Scott smirked as John appeared in the villa, pulling on musty-smelling civilian clothes.

“Shut up,” John muttered, fumbling the buttons, and Scott actually laughed out loud.

“Aw, don’t be like that.  Come on, jet is fueled and ready for you, it will over before you realize it.  Grandma has to go too.” Scott picked up his coffee and drifted over to dad’s desk, where monitoring had been routed for the unexpected downtime.  “Pick up some doughnuts on your way back.”

John had mapped the routes, had EOS calculate where was likely to be the least-busy polling station, and plot them the most direct route.

There was still a queue.  “Do I have to be here to put one tick on one sheet of paper?” he asked the universe.

His grandmother jabbed his ribs with her elbow.  Somehow she’d managed to acquire a sausage in a bun, and she was devouring it with cheery gusto.  “It’s your democratic duty,” she scolded fondly.

John sighed and let her shuffle them along the line, counting down the seconds until they were done and he could get back to his version of the everyday.


End file.
